Queen La
La is the beautiful Queen and high priestess of Opar, a lost city located deep in the jungles of Africa from Disney's 2001 television series The Legend of Tarzan. Personality and Appearance Queen La reigns over Opar with tyranny and fear, controlling the Leopard Men by threatening them with the powers of her staff. This reputation has long made her feared throughout the jungle, including by the Waziri. Seeing Tarzan as a perfect physical specimen that would definitely serve as a match to herself, she is determined to win Tarzan's love, though his love for Jane serves to thwart those plans. La was once also a Waziri, using forbidden magic to imortalize her spirit. In original screen and print, Queen La wore very few clothes, mainly sporting a small leopard print bikinin. Possibly taking inspiration from Opar's roots as an Atlantean colony in the books, much of La's design takes inspiration from Kida and Atlantis: The Lost Empire, though with a darker colored to reflect her evil nature. Her ensemble includes jet black and maroon red bikini top and matching sarong. She wears golden earings with wrist, ankle, and arm braces as well as golden necklace. Attaching her long menacing cape to her bikini top is a single red ruby in a gold frame. Her hair is white and messy, possibly bleached from spending too much time in the sun or to show off her imortal age. When climbing she removes the cape so she may have more freedom to climb and swing through vines. At the end of Tarzan and the Lost City of Opar, La is seen wearing the crown of Opar, which is a golden head peice with a small golden leopard skull with ruby eyes. Her hair is also thickened when wearing this crown. Most of the time La is seen carrying around a long, golden staff that helps harness all her dark, magical powers. It has a handle resembling the shape of a leopard's head and in it's mouth is a large red gem. With this staff La can summon rain, vaporize her Leopard men, and when possesing Jane, switch into her own clothes and repair and rebuild Opar. Fans say Queen La is like a female version of Jafar, as well as striking a resemblence to Storm of the X-Men. They also praise her as being one of Disney's more attractive villains. ''The Legend of Tarzan Lost City of Opar ''"I am La. QUEEN La!" -Queen La In her first appearance, La sent her Leopard Men to capture her a mate. When they bring her back Professor Porter, she uses him as a sacrifice. When Tarzan and Jane come in to rescue him, La becomes smitten with Tarzan and is determined to make him her consort. But Tarzan stays true to Jane and La is forced to use crueler methods to make him submit. While on a outing in the mountain area of Opar, La tries to woo Tarzan while her Leopard Men try to do away with Jane by throwing her over the waterfall. At first, La convinces everyone she has slipped, but Tarzan discovers the truth and attacks, only to be stopped by La's Leopard People. La then tries to force Tarzan to be her suitor by threatening to sacrafise him. But it is revealed Jabe did survive and soon formulates a plan to burst through the sacrificial chamber and free Tarzan while creating a diversion allowing them to escape. They leave Opar in flames and La is hungry for revenge. The Leopard Men Rebellion Later, La would be overthrown by her Leopard Men including Kats and her staff was taken from her. The Leopard Men then take break into Tarzan and Jane's trehhouse, kidnapping Jane. While Tarzan pursues them, he runs into a depowered La who is corned by a rogue leopard. He saves her and the two reach a mutual truse in order to free Jane. They succed and La takes back possesion of her staff from the entranced Jane. When Tarzan leaves with Jane she begins to punish all the Leopard Men who rebelled against her, most of all Kats. Later, Tarzan discovers that Jane was taken so the Leopard Men could make her their new queen and free them from La's opression. Sneaking into Opar, Jane and Tarzan manage to take the staff away from La, so that Jane can perform the ritual to restore the Leopard Men to their original leopard forms. Jane breaks the staff and La is turned into dust, with Opar falling into ruins with it. But before she dies, La places a curse on Jane. As Jane, Tarzan and the rest of their friends leave, it is revealed that the staff has fixed itself and La's sinister laugh can be heard echoing into the ruins of Opar. Return of La "Now kneel before your Queen! Queen La! QUEEN OF OPAR!" - Jane, possesed by La's spirit While setting up a croquet tournament for her father, Jane discovers a fallen Okapi and tries to nurture it to health. Unkowingly the animal contains the wandering spirit of Queen La. Seeing Jane, La takes control of hers body and tries to revive the city of Opar with it. Yet Jane's body is too weak and frail to climb the bluff in order to reach Opar. Realizing she needs help, La first tries to convince Tarzan to take her on a romantic outing. When this fails, she seduces Dumount into helping her. Unknown to La, Tarzan is worried for Jane and follows her. La takes care of this by slipping on a rock, dislodging boulders which fall on Tarzan as he climbs after Jane. Beleiving she no longer has to worry about Tarzan, she forces Dumount to dig up the first half of her staff -the leopard head handle- and when she finds the other one Jane's hair is unbundled and her clothes change into La's sarong and bakini top as well as all her jewlrey. Her voice also changes from Jane's normal high pitched voice to La's low, soothing voice. Dumont tries to flea, now terrified of Jane in her new apperance, but La (tired of Dumont already) uses her staff to conjure him into a gibbon. She then uses her staff to reserect the Lost City of Opar to all it's proud glory. Little does La know that Tarzan survived the boulders, with the assistance of local Waziri mystic elder named Usula, who explains to Tarzan that La possesed Jane. The two climb up the mountain only to discover Opar is back to it's glorious state. The two sneak into the palace where Usula tries to kill La with an arrow, but Tarzan messes up his shot, beleiving he can free Jane from La! This fails however and La summons for Statue Warriors to kill Tarzan. The warriors follow him, but eventually loose him. Usula then tries to explain to Tarzan that Jane is gone and why she must be killed, but Tarzan offers himself to die instead. He finds La and kicks her staff out of her hand then jumps off a balocny with La over her shoulders. Wishing to avoid her demise, she exits Jane and possese Tarzan. Using his body he stops their descent towards the ground and plans to kill Jane, calling it a 'tragic twist'. Jane escapes, only to be cornered in the throne room. Just as it seems she is doomed, the Statue Warriors arrive and try to kill Tarzan, now knowing he is possesed by La. Wanting to live, she transers her spirit into a rat as Jane and Tarzan defeat the statue. When La tries to flee, Usula snatches her up in a brown sack. Other Apperances Queen La is also features as the first boss in the video game, Tarzan Return to the Jungle. Gallery For gallery, see Queen La/gallery Links The Legend of Tarzan Episode 1x04, Lost City of Opar The Legend of Tarzan Episode 1x16, Leopard Men Rebellion The Legend of Tarzan Episode 1x27, Return of La Category:Villains Category:Witches Category:Queens Category:Royalty Category:Rich people Category:The Legend of Tarzan Characters Category:Characters Category:Lovers Category:Magic Users Category:Disney characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:African characters Category:Adults Category:Antagonists Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Evil Monarchs